


Can't...Won't...Oops

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader tries to convince herself she is not attracted to the King Of Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't...Won't...Oops

‘Alone again, love?’

His voice made you jump and you span round, levelling a glare at him as he stood there in his usual impeccably tailored suit, a smirk on his face. He held his out to the side, bowing slightly.

'What do you want, Crowley?’ You put your hands on your hips, feigning irritation with the King Of Hell. Of course he knew damn well you were alone – this wasn’t his first visit and he _always_ came when the boys were out on a hunt. You didn’t often hunt with them preferring your own company, but you had taken up residency in the bunker after a vampire winged you a couple months back. You shared research but more often than not, the only hunts you shared were the bigger, more problematic ones.

'Is it a crime to want to see a friendly face?’ Crowley affected a wounded look, placing his hand on the breast pocket of his black suit.

'With you, everything’s a crime.’ You dead-panned. 'And we’re not friendly.’ You shoved past him, ignoring the tingle that ran through you at the contact. He smiled, running a hand over his mouth, slowly smoothing his beard, turning to follow your movements around the room.

'Here I thought we got along, Y/N.’ You spared him a glance, rolling your eyes. He was doing this on purpose, knowing you found him attractive. You’d made the mistake of flirting with him copiously before you found out he was a demon and he was like a damn dog with a bone. His bone, to be precise.

You sighed, dropping a stack of books onto the table in front of you. ’ _Was_ there something you wanted, Crowley? I don’t have time for chit chat.’

He was in your face then, and you blinked, drawing in a sharp breath at his proximity. He was only slightly taller than you, but this was a man – no, a _demon_ – that knew how to intimidate.

Only intimidation wasn’t what you were feeling here.

'You know what I want.’ His voice chilled and warmed you at the same time and mustering the courage to push him away took everything you had.

Oh you wanted him. But it was wrong. He was smoke in a stolen body, a _demon_. It was _wrong_. Those words had become your mantra in the past few months.

'Get out of here, Crowley.’ You spat, putting as much distance between you as the library would allow. It didn’t dissolve the tension in the slightest. He laughed; a rich, thick sound that made your toes curl.

'Why deny this, Y/N?’

'Because I have morals.’ You replied, turning a furious gaze on him. 'You aren’t even human! You’re riding a meatsuit.’

Crowley looked down. 'What, this old thing?’ His eyes flickered as he tugged on his own suit jacket lapels, and his gaze returned to yours. 'Only thing in here is me, pet. I’m environmentally conscious – always recycle. This has been mine since before you were born.’

'And that makes me feel so much better.’ You retorted. 'You’re still a demon.’

He shrugged. 'We’ve all got our faults.’

'Get lost.’ You were shaking now, angry with him, angry with yourself. How typical that the only man you found attractive was the King Of Hell.

Crowley approached you slowly, ducking his head to catch your eyes again. You maintained your glare, wishing he’d go away and stop tormenting you. 'You’re not going based on just the demon thing are you, love? There’s more to me than that.’ He wasn’t lying. Whilst evil, Crowley was undoubtedly cultured and surprisingly, good mannered.

'Not the point.’ You ground out. 'I can’t…I won’t allow myself to be attracted to you.’ He was close now, close enough to touch. Your fingers curled and your whole body vibrated with the need to say “fuck it all” and give in. But he was demon…

That excuse was wearing thin.

'Fighting only prolongs the inevitable.’ His voice was silky smooth as he reached out, his fingers gently caressing yours. Heat burst in your chest and all the excuses floated away. 'I want you. You want me.’ His other hand cupped your cheek and you squeezed your eyes shut, leaning into his touch. 'I might be evil, but that doesn’t make me a bad guy.’ You kept your eyes shut, even as he pressed his lips to yours, igniting every cell in your body as you fought temptation, tried to stay still as he coaxed the kiss from you. Your walls crumbled and the tension melted from your bones as you gave in, allowing him access to your mouth, reciprocating the kiss. He wrapped one hand around you waist, the other sliding from your cheek to tangle in your hair.

When you parted, Crowley had a filthy smirk on his face as he clutched at your ass, grinding his arousal against you. 'Isn’t that better?’ He asked and you scowled playfully.

'Shut up.’

'Make me.’ He dared, thrusting against you again.

You paused, your hands finding their way to his pants and he sucked in a breath, before you ducked out of his grasp and belted it down the hallway to your room. With a giggle, you slammed the door, leaning against it before turning around.

'Really?’

You shrieked a little at coming nose to nose with him, a raised eyebrow as his response to your immature behaviour. 'School ground tactics.’ His fingers found your sides and he began tickling you. You cried out, dissolving into laughter as he continued his merciless attack.

This was a side you’d never seen to Crowley, something you’d never dreamed of. He was almost…human?

His attack ceased as you grabbed his hands, and suddenly you were kissing him urgently, desperate to feel him before your temporary insanity wore off. You couldn’t be in your right mind, even if every touch, every caress, felt so damn good it couldn’t be wrong, right?

You pushed coherent thoughts to the back of your mind as you pulled at his suit jacket, moaning into his mouth. Crowley returned the passion with enthusiasm, turning you both and pushing you towards the bed. You landed on the mattress as he starting removing his jacket and tie, watching you shimmy out of your t-shirt and fling it to the floor. You reached up to undo his shirt buttons, and he took the opportunity to pull you into another heated kiss, his fingers unhooking your bra as he pulled you up towards him. Finally finishing with his shirt buttons, you pushed the material off of his shoulders and fell backwards onto the mattress, bare chested and flushed. Crowley smiled, reaching out to run one finger down your chest and over a pebbled nipple. You gasped, arching into his touch. 'You are so very gorgeous, Y/N.’ He said quietly, before snapping open the button on your jeans, pulling them, and your panties, down your legs, throwing them to the other side of the room. You shivered as cold air hit your sensitive skin, but thoughts of being cold fled as he placed his warm hands on your thighs, spreading your legs as he knelt between them. 'Gorgeous.’ He repeated, bestowing a long lick on your exposed cunt, making you groan wantonly.

His hands held you firmly down as he circled his tongue around your clit, then swiped downwards, plunging his tongue into you. You cried out, writhing on him, and he moved his thumb, applying pressure to your clit as he fucked you with his mouth.

'Oh god, Crowley!’ You screamed, cumming hard. He didn’t stop, lapping up your juices until you went lax, panting out the remains of your climax.

When he stood, pulling his pants down, you missed the shit eating grin on his face, too busy trying to catch your breath. He moved onto the bed, nudging you up slightly as he knelt between your still-parted thighs, kissing you again. The sensation of his cock prodding your thigh jolted you back to reality.

'Bedside table. Top drawer.’ You gasped, only for Crowley to pull back, looking at you quizzically. You frowned. 'Condom?’

He rolled his eyes. 'I miss the seventies.’ But he reached over, pulling out a single foil packet from the drawer. You snatched it from his hand, grinning.

'Let me.’ Reaching between you, you slid your hand around his cock, your eyes widening. 'Whoa.’ This time, you saw the shit eating grin.

'Not just a pretty face.’ He practically crowed. 'And I know how to use it.’

'Triple threat.’ You muttered, slipping your hand around him, not even able to touch your fingers together around the thickness of his shaft.

He was gonna break you.

Oh well.

You frowned as you attempted to roll the condom over his cock, but it wouldn’t go and Crowley grunted in impatience.

'Er…’ You started. 'Problem.’

'What?’ He asked, and you blushed.

'You’re too big for this brand. And I don’t have any others.’

He grinned again. 'Free love it is then.’

'Do you not believe in safe sex?’ You asked, incredulously but also fairly turned on as you discarded the useless condom, pumping him with your hand. He groaned.

'I believe it exists somewhere.’ He replied, his voice choked as your trailed your thumb over the head of his cock. 'Look, I’ll pop you to the pharmacy after. Just…please, Y/N.’ He thrust into your hand. 'Let me fuck you.’

You hesitated a moment, then nodded. Crowley seized you, kissing you hard and pinning your wrists above your head, easing his cock inside you. The way he split your flesh was agonisingly slow but delicious; your pussy gripped at him like nothing you’d ever felt before and your eyes rolled back a little. When he was buried to the hilt, he kissed you again, releasing your wrists to tease your nipples into erect peaks.

'Say it.’ He asked and you glared. 'Say. It.’ He demanded, tweaking one of your hard nipples.

'Fuck me, Crowley.’ You gasped and he grinned, gripping your hips with both hands as he pulled back and slammed into you.

He was _definitely_ going to break you.

He moved, leaning back and finding a new, deeper angle and you swore he was going to leave you unable to walk. Not that you’d been complaining. You’d only fantasised about Crowley fucking you, oh, a million times? Not that you’d tell him that. He was bordering on self-obsessed as it was. No need for him to know that in the dead of night, you fucked yourself with your own fingers, pretending it was him bringing you to orgasm time and time again.

Now, looking back, your fingers would never do again.

Crowley rammed into you, and you knew there’d be bruises tomorrow, but god, you’d wear them as badges of honour. The King Of Hell was fucking you into your mattress so hard, there was probably going to be an imprint of your ass in the fabric. The boys would be wondering why you were walking funny. And they’d probably kill you if they found out.

'Fuck, fuck.’ You repeated, feeling his mouth on your neck, his teeth digging in and leaving hickeys across your skin. You would have wondered if you had any make up to cover those, but he was filling you with that damn huge cock again and again, and you were too busy begging for him to fuck you harder, to make you cum, that you stopped thinking about anything else.

'You want to cum, love?’ He asked, a growl in his voice that just made you even wetter around his dick. He continued to pound into you, and you felt the blood rushing to your head, stars in your vision as the coil inside your belly got tighter and tighter and…

Crowley came with a roar, holding you on his cock as he spilled his load inside you, and you followed him into the abyss, screaming out his name as you came harder than you’d ever cum in your life. He stayed where he was, riding out the bliss, feeling your pussy spasm around him as he finished cumming inside you. With a groan, he pulled away, feeling you twitch one last time as he collapsed on the bed beside you.

For a few moments you lay together in the afterglow, Crowley looking immensely pleased with himself as you counted the stars on your ceiling that were probably a result of Crowley literally fucking your brains out. When he spoke, you almost jumped, you were so washed away in pleasure.

'So. Want to give me any more reasons we shouldn’t do this more often?’

You thought for a moment, then shrugged, throwing caution to the wind. If you were going to hell for your sins, you may as well enjoy the ride.


End file.
